User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater: The Butterfly Effect, chapter 1: Stirrings
08/17/2705 “…And that’s what we’ve learned so far from the recordings.” The scientist, his name printed on his hovering holographic name tag, finished his report, switching off the display with a flick of his index finger. Across the table from him, his superiors took a moment to process what they’d just heard, conversing amongst themselves in an attempt to reach a consensus as to what course of action to pursue next. “…so it’s thanks to that man that…?” “…but if we went back and intervened, then…” “…if you all would consider the possibilities, then that would point to…” The old men’s bickering was interrupted by the scientist from earlier clearing his throat, snapping those present to attention. “Sirs…” he began, snapping his fingers to bring up another display as he tapped on a projected keyboard. “More so than this, there’s one inconsistency I… no, we have yet to address.” “And that would be…?” The voice of one who appeared to be in charge rang out, a firm, imposing voice that commanded respect from all who would hear it. “Well,” the scientist continued, “after listening to these recordings for the first time, I took it upon myself to do some additional research. I did some digging through the new Fenrir archives we discovered in the last fifty years and came across the existence of a certain man.” With a flick of his wrist, the scientist cleared the display and projected forth the image of a man whose stern, weathered face and dark hair indicated a wealth of world experience. But easily the most recognizable feature of this man was the green coat he wore loosely over his shoulders. “Isaac Feldman,” the scientist began. “Sometime in the late 21st century—we estimate no later than 2075, based on dates discovered—this man was dispatched to replace the late previous director of Fenrir’s Far East Branch. After some time, however, all mention of him ceases, as if he just… up and vanished. However…” “‘However…’ what, exactly?” the stern-voiced man continued. “Well… how familiar are you all with Operation Looking Glass?” Another suited man spoke up. “That was the project to analyze temporal fluctuations in order to peer into the past, correct?” “Yes,” the scientist responded, shifting his glasses. “That is correct. I myself was in charge of that project, and one of the things we found was the existence of a number of discarded timelines, ones that branched off of our own at varying points. However, the key element here is that, in but a single one of these timelines…” The scientist indicated once more the face of Isaac Feldman. “…this man, Isaac Feldman, does not exist. No matter how hard and how many times we looked, we could not turn up any evidence of Feldman’s existence whatsoever in this one timeline. And the more my team and I think on it… the more we’re increasingly certain that the reason for this is closely intertwined with Feldman’s sudden disappearance in the late-2070s in every other timeline.” “So… what exactly is it that you are proposing?” The man who appeared to be the group’s head spoke up once more. The scientist merely cleared his throat once more. “Director,” he began, “I would like to request permission to reopen the Renewal Project.” A murmur quickly spread throughout the conference room. “The Renewal Project?!” gasped one man. “But in testing, the results of those procedures were—!” “—I’ll allow it.” The imperious voice of the one called the Director silenced the other man’s dissent. “You clearly have an idea of what’s going on here… as well as the implications of what might happen to all of us should the reason for Feldman’s non-existence in this one timeline not be uncovered, correct?” The scientist merely nodded. “With the Renewal Project, I hope to be able to find out for myself what happened in that one timeline to cause Feldman’s non-existence.” “I see,” came the Director’s response. “But it won’t be easy. You’ll be sending yourself back in time hundreds of years. Are you sure—?” “Worry not, Director,” interjected the scientist. “I’ve already taken precautions. Through applications of the Renewal Project on a smaller scale, I’ve planted a seed of sorts in the distant past so as to allow for reinforcements.” The Director’s piqued interest was clear. “‘Reinforcements?’ What, exactly, do you mean by that?” “By that,” the scientist continued, “I mean to enlist the aid of a certain man. With his aid, my travels throughout the distant past will be far more feasible… and this man is someone all of you know very well.” A moment’s silence passed before everyone in the room exhaled a simultaneous gasp. It was all too apparent as to whom the scientist referred. “You mean…?” the Director spoke, intent on hearing the full extent of the scientist’s plan. “Your assumption is correct,” came the scientist’s answer. “It’s time to give our friend Willard Knox a call.” --------- [[User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater: The Butterfly Effect, chapter 2: Silas|Next chapter -->]] Category:Blog posts